Bobby's World: Uncle Ted's Excellent Adventure Credits
Opening Credits * "Bobby's World" * "Uncle Ted's Excellent Adventure" * Animation Teleplay by: Jim Staahl & Jim Fisher * Live Action Written by: Howie Mandel Ending Credits * Based on a Character Created by: Howie Mandel * Executive Producers: Phil Roman, Lee Mendelson, Howie Mandel, Brian A. Miller, David H. DePatie * Produced by: Mitch Schauer * Associate Producers: Barbara Wright, Larry Le Francis, Tami Sloan Tsark * Creative Producer: Paul Germain * Story Editor: Jeff Scott * Creative Consultants: Jim Staahl, Jim Fisher * Developed for Television by: Jim Staahl and Jim Fisher * For Film Roman ** Supervising Producer: Kathrin Seitz ** Story Editor: Robert Mittenthal * Supervising Director: Jack Heiter * Directors: Berny Wolf, Mike Wolf * Supervising Assistant Director: Marija Dail * Assistant Directors: Herbert Moore, Jeffrey Perlmutter, Samuel S. Williams * Series Director: Herbert Klynn * Creative Director & Original Character Design: Stephen Hillenburg * Casting and Voice Director: Ginny McSwain * Music by: John Tesh, Rob Walsh, Don McGinnis * Main Title Music by: John Tesh * "Fish Don't Stink" - Lyrics by: Howie Mandel * Orchestrations by: Mark Koval, Don McGinnis, Rob Walsh, Alexander Courage, Fred Steiner * Orchestra Conducted by: Rob Walsh * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Additional Music by: Nick Balaban, Michael Rubin * Starring Howie Mandel as Himself and as the voice of Bobby and Dad * Voices: Gail Matthius, Tino Insana, Charity James, Frank Welker, Benny Grant, Susan Tolsky, Danny Mann, Gary Owens, Steven Furst, Andre Stojka, Kevin Michaels, Anna Pagan, Charles Fleischer, Thurl Ravenscroft, April Winchell, Allen Swift * Storyboard Supervisor: Gary Conrad * Storyboards: Stephen Hillenburg, Andrew Austin, Gary Conrad, Bill Perez, Ron Campbell, Don Shank, Scott Jeralds, Raymie Muzquiz, Debbie Baber, Sean Edberg, Robert Scull, Dan Krall, Cathy Malkasian, Craig McCracken, Ceila Kendrick * Models: Mitch Schauer, Bob Boyle, Lin Larsen * Character Design: Scott Jeralds, Jerry Richardson, Robert Scull, Chris Buck, Ed Gombert, Robert Minkoff * Character Layout: Kamoon Song, John Celestri, Wendy Perdue, Brad Forbush * Character and Background Layout Checker: Perry Kiefer * Animators: John Lasseter, Kevin Lima, Bill Littlejohn, Carl Bell, Sam Jaimes, Don Lusk, Bob Bachman, Al Pabian * Sheet Timers: Diane Keener, Greg Hill, Don Spencer, Marlene May, Brian Ray, Norm McCabe, Mike Stribling, Bill Wolf, Larry Leichliter * Animation Timers: Jeff Hall, Tom Ray, Howy Parkins, Sam Weiss, Jack Hadley, Woody Yocum, Carlton Batten, Glenn Johnson, Len Glasser * Sequence Directors: Bob Matz, George Singer, Steve Moore, Warren Batchelder, Bob Bemiller * Layout: Cliff Voorhees, Bob Givens, Tom Yakutis, Warren Marshall * Backgrounds: Frank Furlong, Bari Greenberg, Lisa L. Keene, Richard H. Thomas * Background Design: Dan Krall, Sean Edberg, Cathy Malkasian, Gary Lund * Color Design: Phyllis Craig * Color Stylist: A. Kendall O'Connor * Color Models: Brigitte Strother * Color Model Mark-Up: Leslie Ellery * Checking Supervisor: Zsuzsa Lamy * Checkers: Rumen Petkov, Maria Konwicka * Scene Planning: Glenn M. Higa, Steve Segal * Live Action Produced by: John Callas * Live Action Directed by: John Peter * Animation Production by: Wang Film Production Co, Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Main Title Designed by: Herbert Klynn * Main Title Directed by: John Sparey * Main Title Animated by: Kevin Petrilak * Computer Animation: Kroyer Films * Ink and Paint: C&D Ink and Paint Service * Hollywood · Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Camera Operators: George Epperson, Dick Blundell, Roy Wade, Charles Flekal * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Creative Bubble · Editor: John R. Tierney * Edited by: Sam Horta - Supervising Editor, Julie Gustafson - Editor * Assistant Editor: Andy Turits * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Produced by: Screenmusic West * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester, Gary Silver, Mark Schultz * Audio Assistants: Tricia Reilly, Mark Deadman * Sound Editors: Michael Bradley, Bill Kean, Charley Rychwalski, Brian F. Mars, Daniel Ben-Shimon, Gregory Perler * Utility: Tim Stringfellow, Mark Cummings * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, Kip Gibson * Voice Recording: B&B Sound * Re-Recording Mixer: Timothy J. Borquez * Video Transfer: Complete Post * Colorist: Joe Cook * Negative Cutter: Bob Lass * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Script Coordinator: Sharon Altman * Vice President for Production: Marjorie Kalins * Executive in Charge of Production: Bill Schultz * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Accountant: Paula Fink * Production Manager: Cella Nichols Duffy * Production Coordinator: Andy Houts * Assistant to the Producer: Danette DeSena * Production Associate: Tim Carter * Production Assistants: Christine Ferraro, Valerie N. Robinson, Tony Lopez, Lisa Womble * Pre-Production Manager: John Cawley * Post-Production Supervisor: Lizabeth Aquiar * Post-Production Coordinator: Doria Biddle * ™ and © 1990 Fox Children's Network, Inc. · "Bobby" character is ™ Alevy Productions · All Rights Reserved · Fox Children's Network is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. * Produced in association with: Alevy Productions, Inc. Category:Bobby's World Episodes Category:Episode credits Category:End Credits Category:Lee Mendelson Film Productions Category:Film Roman Category:Alevy Productions, Inc. Category:Anchor Bay Entertainment Category:Fox Kids Video Category:Fox Video Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:OnTheRunVideo.com Category:Saban Entertainment